


These Things Will Change

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Hopeful Ending, One-Shot, but some angst, post-CoG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Newt and Tina return home from a meeting with Dumbledore and prepare for their next battle to end Grindelwalds rise.This time is different though.





	These Things Will Change

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Little one short for the Fantastic Beasts Calander collection :). Honestly loved writing this. 
> 
> I've wanted to write something about them going to Rio since the end of CoG. There are a lot of different ways and ideas I had for it and this is just the one that took off when I wrote this. Kinda angsty, but nothing to terrible. And I do what to write a sequel to this, about how Newt and Tinas decision changes after what I think will happen in FB3. But that is for later. 
> 
> Also, took the name from Taylors Swifts song 'Changed'. It didn't directly inspire this song, but it certainly has the same feel and vibe I wanted for it. So that was the song I decided to use for naming material XD. Anyways, enjoy! Leave Kudos and Comments if you like, I super enjoy and appreciate it :).

They rush into the apartment, buzzing with nerves and excitement after the most recent meeting with Dumbledore. A very enlightening one, to say the least. For the first time in several years, there was a direction. Something they could do to end this war they found themselves in. 

Newt goes straight to the basement and quickly begins his nightly routine. Feeding and cleaning the enclosures of creatures who needed the attention, and preparing others for a prolonged time without him. It was times like this he was thankful for Bunty with his whole being. That he could do this, and know these creatures would be cared for in his absence. Still, he set to work, making the job lighter for his assistant and apprentice. Giving all the creatures food and medicine as needed. 

Above him, Tina takes the case from beside the entrance door and takes it into the bedroom. Setting it open wide open on the bed. 

With several wordless flicks of her wand, their clothing goes from the wardrobe and closet to the chests in the case. While the shirts and pants and undergarments organize themselves, she goes to the bookshelf. Meticulously picking out books, and sending the ones she deems they need into the case. Her last stop is the small table at her side of the bed, where she sends her notebook down last. 

Closing the case, the kitchen is her next stop. While some food is putting itself into the case that is once again opened on the table, the woman heads down to the basement. Standing on the last of the steps down, she waits for him to finish feeding a winged horse. When the magnificent creature trots away into the open feel enclosure, Newt turns to her. 

“This could work, Newt,” Tina says when he looks at her. Catching her breath from the rush of preparing for this trip. “If we can do this, Dumbledore can break the pact. And end this for good.”

For a moment, Newt is silent. Even when he regains his voice, it is all he can do to utter, “I know.” The very idea of this is something they have wanted so much. The elation it brings almost is enough to make it feel unreal. 

Both of them wanted so badly to move forward with being together. Newt and Tina wanted to be married, to completely share their lives. To promise one another forever as long as it is possible. But until now, the war Grindelwald insists on waging looms over them like a dark cloud. How could they be together, be married, in a time when they were unsure how safe they were at any given moment? Let alone have the children they want so badly when they could lose them so quickly. Too easily. 

Or worse. Leave them. Become casualties and leave behind all they built and loved together. 

For now, all the conversations had come to the conclusion of waiting. Until Grindelwald is taken down, or things are safer. Even with the agreement, neither of them liked it and grow frustrated with waiting. Eager to have their life with one another. Tina has gone even as far as to have thought several times now that she understands her sister. The choices she made to have a chance at being with Jacob. Now she feels that same want for something that the word seems to be against. 

Both of them have been fighting hard to end this, to take down Grindelwald. It seems now, with what Dumbledore said, it seems that could happen. 

Tina steps closer, and they wordlessly embrace. Newt plants a kiss on her forehead and rubs soothing circles into his back. Losing themselves in comfort and one another for a moment. Then he gently lifts his face to pull Tina into a sweet, firm but quick kiss meant to console just a bit more and encourage. One which he returns. 

“I guess we should get going then. The sooner we get there, the sooner this can be done.” 

A bright look crosses Tina’s face as she nods, and they continue to make preparations to leave, full of anticipation. Ready to do what she does best as an Auror, and fight for the safety of her other wizards and witches around her, as well as the life she wants with the amazing man in front of her. Both of them were more than willing to go into this battle again and again to have the life they crave so badly. 

The last thing Newt does before leaving is check that his note to Bunty is there. Stuck firmly to the banister where she can read it in the morning. 

_ Bunty,  _

_ Going to Rio for a week or so. Be back as soon as possible. _

_ Tooks the Nifflers, and Dougal.  _

_ Newt _

  
  



End file.
